Archanians
by Vixey-Dimera
Summary: Contact with a new species, brings possibility of a new alliance and contact with an old Federation enemy. Disclaimer: Nothing of Star Trek is mine. I own everyone and everything close and personal to Vixey. That's it. If ya sue, you wont get anythin


= Archanians  
  
By Anne Kirby red_dragoness1@hotmail.com  
  
Contact with a new species, brings possibility of a new alliance and contact with an old Federation enemy.  
  
1 Enterprise  
  
Captain Jean-Luc Picard stepped into the elevator. "Bridge" He was very nervous. A major event was to take place and he was in charge. Of course he had gained new crewmembers before, but none like this one. Little was know about the Archanian race except for what was in the database. But that even was very little. From what Starfleet had told him, they were an animorph-like species who, like Klingons loved a good battle, and were very temperamental. He was very nervous indeed. The elevator stopped at the bridge. As he walked out he heard LT. Worf announce him, "Captain on the Bridge."  
  
Commander Riker gave him a sideward glance. "Something wrong Sir?"  
  
"Jitters Number One, only jitters. After all we know very little about this particular race."  
  
Commander Data spoke up, "Sir, plans have changed. Instead of The Enterprise going to them, they will come to us. That is the message that was sent."  
  
"Data, is there any more to the message?"  
  
"Yes Sir, they wish to inform us that their representative will be arriving in a small warp-capable craft. It is more comfortable to the being."  
  
"What now?" asked Riker.  
  
"Now," said Picard, "we wait."  
  
2 Vixey  
  
Vixey was very excited. Her father, Simon, had explained her mission in great detail and she had listened, eagerly awaiting the fun that was sure to come. "Now poppit," her father finished, "they have no idea you are female or that you're expecting so don't give them too much of a hard time, but don't be a doormat."  
  
"I won't Pop, but this is going to be a blast." She hugged her family good- bye, packed her and her daughter Lily's belongings into her ship, the Star Fox, picked up her bag with her picture albums, and slowly started the ship. As she headed for the rendezvous point, her view screen went off- line and communications dropped to 50%. "Oh crap, I just fixed this."  
  
"Mom," Lilly asked, will these people like us?"  
  
"I hope so baby, I hope so"  
  
After 3 hours at warp 6,Vixey spotted the ship. She couldn't help but marvel at the huge size of it. As she put in the hail, she crossed her fingers.  
  
Enterprise  
  
"Captain," interrupted Worf, "we are being hailed, audio only and very poor quality.  
  
"On screen."  
  
Warf put the transmission on. The voice was so badly distorted that they couldn't tell the gender.  
  
"Star Fox to Captain Picard"  
  
"Picard here."  
  
"I apologize for the poor transmission but there are a few bugs in this thing that I thought I had taken care of."  
  
"No need for apologies, Docking bay 2 is open."  
  
"See you in a few, Star Fox out."  
  
As Vixey landed, she felt anticipation, fear, curiosity, and many other emotions from the people waiting for her. She pulled her pregnant body up out of the pilot's seat. As the door opened, she tripped and was caught, by a tall Klingon. She could sense that he, like his other male officers, were very interested in her.  
  
"Well I didn't expect such a warm or large welcome. Thank for catching me Hon.," He grunted in response. Typical Klingon, she thought. As he stared at the fox morph in a purple skin-tight cat suit, Captain Picard pulled himself back into reality and remembered his manners. "I am Captain-," he started. "Jean-Luc Picard, I know," she finished. "I am Vixey Fox, Archanian representative. Pop told me who you some of you were." Turning to Riker, she continued, "and Commander William Riker, right?" He nodded, " it's a pleasure to have a beautiful creature such as yourself on board." The others introduced themselves. The dark-haired woman was Deanna Troi, part Betazed, the ship's counselor, Lt. Worf, the Klingon who caught her, and Commander Data whom she wasn't sure about yet. As she was getting herself back into the upright position, the child she was carrying kicked. "Ooh, she groaned." Riker put his hand on her shoulder, "are you alright?"  
  
"Just fine, the baby kicked."  
  
Picard had a confused look on his face. Vixey rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry," he stammered, "it's just that your planet left out a few details."  
  
"I see. Details like that I'm a woman, or that I'm pregnant. Those details?"  
  
"Well, we have nothing against women pregnant or not. Its just that we like to be informed."  
  
" I know exactly what you mean. I suppose they also didn't tell you that I'm telepathic, or that I have the ability to heal serious cases."  
  
"No, they didn't. They also didn't tell us your history or anything really. We only know what traders have told of your species."  
  
"We try to keep our secrets to ourselves." A small tug at her leg reminded her of her passenger. "I suppose they also didn't tell you I'm a mother. This is my daughter Lilly."  
  
They had hardly noticed the child, hiding behind her mother. "Your daughter isn't, well how should I put this?" Picard started.  
  
Vixey finished, "fuzzy? Well her father was human. She takes more after him."  
  
"I see."  
  
Vixey turned to Data. "Funny, I'm reading emotions from everyone else but not you. Are you an android?"  
  
"That is very observant of you," Data said, "most species can't determine. How is that you are able?"  
  
"As you can see, I'm not most species. Besides, androids are all over Archania, but none like you. You are unique." Turning to Picard, if you want my history, lets go somewhere where I can sit down. My ankles are killing me."  
  
They headed into the conference room. Vixey breathed a sigh of relief as she sat down into a very comfortable chair. Riker noticed her expression. " Does your baby always give you this much aggravation?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, as a matter of fact I think Mr. Worf has made a new friend. Usually he just moves around. But in this stage there isn't a whole lot of kicking."  
  
Deanna frowned, "he, you know the gender?"  
  
"Yes we can sense it. Archanians have acute senses and it intensifies when we are pregnant or irritated."  
  
She could sense they had a lot of questions. "I'll just start at the beginning. I'm sure you remember hearing of WW3? Warp drive had just gotten to speed 6 and earth wasn't doing so well. So, the government wanted to make a new soldier with the reason of a human, the instincts of an animal, and 100 times the strength of any normal man. As an added incentive the females were equipped with pheromones to drive any male crazy with lust. I've temporarily toned them down for your safety. After the war was over, a few rogues decided that we were better and so we deserved better. They caused 1000 human deaths before the government intervened. They wanted us destroyed, but my father's ancestor spoke up. He let them know that all we wanted was our own planet where we could make our own laws and live as we please. So they gave them ships and materials and supplies and things and sent them off on their way. Those responsible for the deaths were tried and executed once we were settled and had our own laws and government and religion. We made more ships, traded, multiplied and still kept contact with earth, at the same time keeping a low profile. In time we evolved into what we are today, capable of telepathic and empathic abilities with a few handfuls having the ability to heal others. We all have the ability to heal ourselves if need be and we take care of each other. We do love a good battle every now and again. Our biology is much like humans. We have the same anatomy, the same emotions; we reproduce the same way except that our pregnancies are different. Gestation is nine months, we get morning sickness and swelled ankles but we also get the sneezy-itchies, which is what it sounds like sneezing and itching in the 1st trimester. We have a very high tolerance for pain. And of course full- blooded Archanians are furred, feathered, or scaled. Our metabolism is fixed so that we age slower than other species. For instance in our time I am 30,000 years old, but in yours I am only 28. Other than Lilly I have 5 children. Matthew, Alex, Jacob, Christine, and Marianna. Anymore questions?"  
  
This was the chance Riker was waiting for, "what about those you are involved with? And if you don't mind me asking who your baby's father is and if you are married?"  
  
Vixey smiled. She knew someone would ask that. "The ageing slows down for our significant other as long as we are together. I am not married anymore and the father of Lilly is my ex-husband Paul who will be killed if he comes near me again and the father of my son is supposedly dead. I'm sure you have heard of Khan Singh?"  
  
"What would you like us to call you?" Picard asked.  
  
"Vixey, will do fine or my friends sometimes call me Vix. My father calls me Poppit and he knows it drives me nuts."  
  
Deanna spoke up. "I want to hear more about your family. Like about your ex- husband."  
  
Vixey made a face. "If you don't mind I'd like to talk about him as little as possible. We got married shortly after I turned 20. I was grieving from loosing someone very close to me and was very vulnerable then. I hadn't found my strength yet and he took advantage of it. I found out 3 days after we were married that he didn't want kids. The first time I was pregnant in this marriage he killed it before it was born. When I found out about Lilly, I kept it to myself and went back to my parents for protection. He came after me and after all this time of being afraid and hurt, I fought back. He got beaten worse that he ever did me. I still carry scars from that night." She pulled the fabric back from her shoulder. They could clearly see a deep scar in the shape of a belt buckle. It looked like it had been painful when it had been inflicted. "There are some worse that that, but the locations are very personal." She winced as the baby kicked her ribs. With our experience in the many species we've encountered on Archania, I could be a translator or communicator or something. I know all species are not as nice as others." Picard smiled, "no they are not. But something puzzles me. You said Khan is your baby's father?"  
  
"Yes he is. But the last I heard of him he was supposed to be dead." Vixey could see that they were puzzled. " I know that history and Admiral James Kirk says that he died in the federation ship Reliant, but he didn't. I know because I was there. I helped him to chase Kirk. I blamed Kirk for the death of my son Kyle. When the Reliant sent Mr. Chekov down to Ceti Alpha 5 for the Genesis project, I had just crashed there. Chekov wanted to bring me back with them, but I was still angry so I told them to leave me. They left but a few minutes later they came back in with a group of people. The leader was Khan. I saw him and fell deeply in love but I didn't show it. Not yet, I couldn't. We were both still grieving for our loved ones. In time he knew how I felt and I learned he felt the same way about me. We began with how should I put this, intimate relations. I learned a few weeks after I had joined him that I was expecting. I didn't tell him then because I never had a chance. He was always making new plans, fixing something, whatever. Then it came down to the last few hours. When I told him, I thought he hadn't heard me. Then he turned around and looked at me. I'll never forget that look. We had both discussed having children and getting married again. We escaped in my ship, which was fixed by then. We left for Archania and I resumed my duties at my family's tavern, the Fox's Den. During that time a huge fight broke out and I was caught in the middle. I lost the child. After some time of trying again, he left wanting more than a quiet planet and a workingwoman. I married again to Darth Vader and we had four children. Alex, Christine, Jacob and Marianna. After a four-year marriage I discovered he had someone on the side and we divorced. I dated a while and then about a year ago, Khan showed up wanting to get back together. 2 months after this he was called away and the ship he was on exploded an hour later. All were reported dead, but I felt his presence. He's not dead."  
  
Picard looked at her. "Are you sure?"  
  
She nodded, "very. I can feel his essence even now. He's very strong- willed. He knows my due date. If he still cares, he'll find me."  
  
"What if he doesn't?"  
  
"Then I'll raise it on my own.  
  
Deanna smiled. "Have you thought of a name?"  
  
Not yet, I've been toying with some ideas but none seem right. Solan is on my top list so far. Solan Thomas Singh."  
  
Riker looked at her. "Thomas? That's my middle name."  
  
She smiled. "Small world. Thomas is my grandfather's name."  
  
He sighed. "So there's no way to change your mind?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Picard spoke up. "Well with all the pleasantries out of the way welcome to the Enterprise. Mr. Worf, show our guest around the ship and end up with the bridge. Your things are being put into your quarters as we speak."  
  
Worf showed them engineering, the arboretum, ten forward, sick bay, the school, where they left Lilly and then her quarters, where she needed to change her clothes. " I hope you don't mind stopping but I had to get out of those clothes."  
  
"Of course not, although what you had on was alright."  
  
"I know but they were starting to itch again."  
  
"Were you serious about the baby liking me?"  
  
"Yes, usually he only kicks with those that he likes."  
  
She came out of the bedroom in a low-cut jade green dress and matching leggings. She folded her cat suit up and put it away. Then she started to unpack her pictures and put them around the room, telling him who each was. He noticed her scent and she moved about the room. She let her guard down and her pheromones that were in check came racing through her pores and filled the room. It was all he could do to contain himself. He was relieved when they finally made their way to the bridge. As they walked down the halls, both of them noticed all the men turning their heads to check her out. They were immediately noticed as they came onto the bridge. Picard showed her her seat by Riker on the opposite side of Deanna. Vixey saw Riker stiffen up when he caught her scent. She smiled to herself and patted her belly. He turned to her. "I meant to ask you, do you mind if people pat your stomach?" That wasn't the first time she had been asked that. "Not at all. Just don't scare the hell out of me doing it. I've had people get smacked coming up behind me and just touch me."  
  
"I'll be sure to remember that."  
  
Deanna sent a telepathic message to her, 'he sure is persistent isn't he?'  
  
'Oh yeah.'  
  
Picard saw the two ladies smile at each other. He raised his eyebrow ay Vixey in a confused look. She laughed to herself and concentrated on the view screen. She felt something, a presence. Picard saw the look on her face. "Vixey what is it?"  
  
" I don't know exactly, I sense a presence that I've never felt before."  
  
Data interrupted her thoughts. "Captain sensors indicate a ship ahead bearing 45 by 36."  
  
"Captain," Worf said, "we're being hailed."  
  
"Onscreen."  
  
The view screen jumped to life and Vixey saw who it was. It was Khan.  
  
"Greetings Enterprise. I think you have someone on board who will be very happy to see me. Hello Vixey."  
  
She was angry with him for leaving. All of them could see that.  
  
"Hello, hello. Is that all you have to say to me?  
  
"Vixey please let me explain. I had no choice."  
  
"No choice, you left me 2 ½ months pregnant with YOUR child and let me think you were dead and you think you can explain?"  
  
"Vixey, you know me better. I want to come back and be a father and possibly a husband."  
  
"A father maybe but a husband, I'll have to think on that one. If the captain is willing you can come over."  
  
She looked in Picard's direction. He could almost see the look in her eyes, begging to let him on board.  
  
"Make it so."  
  
They made their way to the transporter room. Deanna could feel Vixey's anticipation as she waited.  
  
As Khan slowly materialized on the transport pad, he could see how beautiful she had gotten in being pregnant. He stepped off and walked up to Vixey. "Hello dearest."  
  
She had waited a long time to hear him call her that. She could hardly believe he was here in front of her. Even though she was angry, there was an emotion she knew very well fighting to get through all that anger. She loved him. As she felt him responding to her she knew that he still loved her too. And as he felt her soft skin, and pregnant body so very close to him he knew it. She felt his strong arms around her holding her, kissing her cheek and then her lips. Cody, sensing his father, kicked her squarely in the ribs and broke their kiss.  
  
"Yow, ok Cody honey, get out of mommy's ribs."  
  
Khan possessively put his hand on her belly and felt Cody kicking his heart out. Vixey smiled, "he knows his dad's here." As he put his arm around her, he let it slide down to her butt and gave it a playful swat.  
  
"Alright now. Just because we're back to kissing doesn't mean I've totally forgiven you."  
  
He smiled that smile that always made her go weak at the knees.  
  
"I know dearest, you're still angry and you have every right to be. I said I had and explanation and I do."  
  
"Well," pointing at her ears, "I'm listening."  
  
"I didn't tell you why I left because I didn't want to get your hopes up. One of my men reported a young man who fit the description of Kyle. He was lost and had amnesia. But he regained his memory. It wasn't Kyle."  
  
"It wouldn't have been. I felt Kyle die. I felt his life force expire. I knew he was dead. You didn't have to go look for him."  
  
"I know I didn't but I wanted to. You seemed so depressed back home."  
  
"I wasn't depressed, I was tired. You remember that week I had to run the bar all by myself. Trisha and Caterina were both sick with Vilonian flu and I didn't want the customers catching it. Plus I was taking care of my kids, cleaning house, fixing things, cooking, balancing the books and reordering the drinks. All while 2 months pregnant. Now if that isn't a reason to be tired I don't know what is."  
  
"You never asked me to help out."  
  
"I didn't want you to help, I just wanted you to be happy. If you'd wanted to help you should have said something."  
  
"Lets not fight anymore. I've just gotten you back, I don't want to lose you again."  
  
"You're right."  
  
They came back to reality and realized that they were still being watched. Looking at the group, they smiled sheepishly. Riker saw Vixey blush slightly. Khan saw it too and lightly laughed.  
  
"I haven't seen you blush since oh I guess since after we first met."  
  
"Well you do bring out the best in me. But seriously sweetie, where are you going to stay?"  
  
"Here, if your captain will have me."  
  
They looked at Captain Picard. He was trying very hard to decide. If he angered her, Vixey might tell her planet and they wouldn't join the Federation. On the other hand, Khan might decide to overthrow his command. "Let me think on it a while. Why don't you show him around Vixey."  
  
"That's just what I was thinking. And captain if you're wondering where he'll stay it will be with me. My quarters are big enough to hold the four of us comfortably."  
  
Khan and Vixey left Picard to his thinking while they went to 10 forward and got something to eat. Worf walked in a few minutes later. .  
  
"May I join you?"  
  
Vixey smiled at him, "of course."  
  
Warf noticed that Vixey was eating an ice cream sundae with pickles and Khan was watching her with fascination and disgust..  
  
Worf gave Vixey a look. "What?"  
  
Pickles and ice cream?"  
  
"Hello, pregnant woman here. Pickles and ice cream and a pregnant woman go hand in hand. It's not that bad."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
They finished their food and stood up. "I hate to leave you by yourself Worf but I think I'm going to take a nap. Plus I need to show Khan where our quarters are."  
  
Worf watched the two walk out holding hands. On the way out the passed Riker. They spoke briefly and then he joined Worf.  
  
Vixey and Khan reached their quarters and sat down on the bed. He held her gently and felt Cody kick against him. She knew what he was thinking but she wanted to hear it for herself. "What are you thinking?"  
  
"I was thinking that this is all I ever wanted. Before revenge, before the power, all I ever wanted was a woman like you to love me and a child or two."  
  
"Or three."  
  
"Yes, or four or five or a million."  
  
"Not that many."  
  
They both laughed and lay down.  
  
2.1 Picard  
  
Deanna sat across from a very tense Captain.  
  
"Have you decided anything?"  
  
"No, and it should be very simple."  
  
"It's obvious that they are in love and he has changed. I think you should give him a chance."  
  
"Your Right."  
  
2.2 Vixey  
  
Vixey and Khan were in the middle of making up when the doorbell rang.  
  
Vixey groaned as they tried to cover up.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
Picard walked in and tried to hide his uncomfortable ness. "I'm sorry to disturb you but I have made a decision. Khan, I'm going to trust you and let you stay on a trial basis."  
  
Vixey smiled. "Thank you captain and good night."  
  
Picard left smiling to himself and wondering if he had done the right thing. His answer came loud and clear through Vixey's door as he heard them talking about their great captain.  
  
Vixey looked at Khan. "Now where were we?" 


End file.
